Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo
by Flopy Cullen
Summary: Lo extraño porque vive en mi su recuerdo, lo olvido a cada minuto lo intento y cuando estoy por lograrlo lo amo de nuevo. Jamas pensé que tendría que volver a verlos a ninguno de ellos, pero aquí estaban y ahora yo era mas fuerte que cualquier vampiro y de mi dependía que vivieran o murieran cuando ellos casi me matan a mi. El destino es extraño de eso no hay duda.
1. Un nuevo hogar

**Discraimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, solo la historia es mia.**

**Esta historia esta ubicada depues de que Edward deja a Bella en Luna Nueva, es una continuacion bastante diferente xD**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Te extraño, te olvido, Te Amo…**

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo hogar.**

**Edward Pov.**

¡Veinte años! Veinte años sin verla. Veinte años sin su olor, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos chocolates ¡Veinte malditos años! Y lo peor es que ella seguro ya me olvido, realizo su vida, tiene un esposo que la ama y trata como se lo merece, seguro que tiene una familia e hijos, algo que yo nunca le hubiera podido dar.

¿Y yo? Yo sigo amándola como un maldito estúpido, como un maldito enfermo. Y lo peor de todo es que la voy a amar por el resto de mi existencia.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? – gritó Bella furiosa.- Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

_Respire hondo y clave la mirada en suelo por unos segundos, tenia que mentirle y no sabia como. Sentía un vacío en el pecho me estaba matando, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que librarla de todo el peligro que había en mi mundo._

_Así que levante la mirada y le dije:_

_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes._

_En sus ojos vi como mis palabras iban tomando sentido en su cabeza._

_- ¿Tu…no…me quieres? – pregunto, intentando ocultar el dolor que le causaba eso._

_- No._

_Estaba hecho, ya se lo había dicho. Solo quedaba que ella me creyera._

_- Bueno, eso cambia las cosas._

_- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un cambio. Porque me eh cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento._

_- No – dijo con un hilo de voz.- No lo hagas._

_Tienes que hacerlo, me dije a mi mismo. Debo dejar que sea libre._

_- No me convienes, Bella._

_Fin del Flashback_

La mentira más grande que dije en toda mi existencia. ¡Dios! Como si pudiera estar lejos de ella, cada día me planteo la idea de buscarla, pedirle perdón, rogarle si es necesario. Pero, así como pienso en eso también pienso en todo el dolor que se que le cause y, mientras observo el cielo oscuro me digo a mi mismo que ella esta mejor sin mi.

- Puedes, por favor, solo por un segundo ¡Dejar de lamentarte por el error más estúpido que todos sabemos que cometiste! – dijo Jasper alterado.

- No, no puedo. Tú no sabes lo que es saber que encontraste al amor de tu existencia, pero por el maldito monstruo que eres, debes dejarlo ir. No sabes lo que es Jasper.

- Tienes razón, no lo se. Pero lo que si se, es que eres un idiota. No debiste dejarla ir, y mucho menos mintiéndole de esa manera ¿Tienes idea del dolor que le causaste? Créeme hermano, su dolor era mucho mayor al tuyo.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

_Alice me matara._

- Jasper…

- Bueno, debes prometerme que no te enfadaras ni con Alice ni conmigo.

- Lo prometo.

- Luego de que pasaran alrededor de seis meses de nuestra ida, Alice tuvo una visión de Bella saltando por un acantilado y ella no salía a la superficie.

- ¡¿Qué Bella hizo que?!

- Primero cálmate y segundo déjame terminar. Luego de esa visión volamos a Forks, ya que Alice quería ayudar a Charlie en lo que fuera posible. Pero, que gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando al llegar Bella se encontraba viva y su mejor era amigo Jacob Black, un hombre lobo.

- Tienes que estar bromeando Jasper. Eso no puede ser cierto.

- Es cierto Edward. Y debes creerme cuando te digo que su dolor era superior al tuyo. Parecía como si no tuviera más sentimientos que la tristeza, angustia, odio. No había nada más.

- ¿Tanto daño le hice?

- Demasiado

- Emmett – me gire hacia mi otro hermano. - ¿Tu sabías esto?

- Todos lo sabíamos, hasta Rosalie – me respondió.

_Lo lamento hermano, acordamos entre todos que lo mejor era no decirte nada para que no hicieras una locura. _Me dijo Emmett mentalmente.

_Edward prométeme que no le dirás nada a Alice. _Ese era Jasper.

- Lo prometo Jasper.

- Gracias.

- Chicos – habló Emmett. – Ya termine mi caza ¿ustedes?

- Yo ya estoy – dijo Jasper.

Yo solo asentí.

- De acuerdo, volvamos. Hay un avión que debemos tomar.

Corrimos en dirección a la casa que estábamos ocupando en Brasil. Ya todos nos estaban esperando.

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegan! – exclamo Alice.

- Debemos partir al aeropuerto. El avión sale a las 20:30 pm. Ya habrá oscurecido para esa hora.

- ¿Y cuando lleguemos a Italia? – pregunto Esme.

- Va a ser de día, pero va a estar nublado y lloviendo, por lo que no va a ver problema.

- De acuerdo pongamos en marcha entonces –dijo Carlisle.

Cada uno tomo sus pertenencias y se subió a un auto. Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper iban en el Jepp junto con la mayoría de las maletas, el resto estaban en el Mercedes de Carlisle, en el cuál íbamos él, Esme y yo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto cerca de las ocho de la noche. Nos sentamos a esperar hasta que anunciaron nuestro vuelo.

Una vez en el avión, cada uno iba en su mundo: Alice pensaba en salir de compras por Europa, Rosalie leía una revista, Emmett y Jasper estaban organizando una pelea para cuando estuviéramos en Italia, Carlisle y Esme hablaban sobre una casa que Esme quería remodelar.

Y yo, como siempre pensando en ella, en mi Bella.

- Edward – me siseo Jasper.

- Lo lamento.

Luego de varias horas de viaje la azafata dijo que nos colocáramos los cinturones ya que estábamos por aterrizar.

Una vez en el aeropuerto esperamos por nuestras maletas y salimos a la calle. Allí nos esperaban Demetri y Félix.

- Bienvenidos – nos dijo Demetri.

- Es bueno verlos luego de tantos años – comento Félix.

- Gracias, es bueno verlos a ustedes también – les respondió Carlisle mientras los seguíamos hacia dos autos que estaban estacionados allí.

Acomodamos las maletas, nos subimos en los autos y partimos rumbo a Volterra, el que seria nuestro hogar por tiempo indefinido.

Todo el tiempo fui mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando, los pensamientos de Demetri captaban mi atención.

_¿Me pregunto como se lo tomaran? Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa. _Pensó mientras miraba en mi dirección.

Luego de otra hora de conducción y de intentar descifrar los pensamientos de Demetri llegamos. Bajamos y nos dirigimos al túnel que conectaba las calles de Volterra con el castillo de los Vulturis.

Una vez que llegamos al salón Aro nos recibió con gran entusiasmo. Pero, note algo me llamo la atención y por los pensamientos de mi familia a ellos también les intrigaba. Sobre el tramo de cuatro escalones que había en el lado opuesto a la puerta de entrada, donde se ubicaban los tres tronos, no había tres. Había cuatro.

La ubicación siempre había sido la misma: en el centro un poco más adelante que los otro dos el de Aro, atrás a su izquierda el de Cayo y a su derecha el de Marco.

Y ahora, a la izquierda, a la par que el de Aro había otro más.

Comencé a pensar y recordé algo que me habían dicho las vampiresas del Amazona cuando estaba rastreando a Victoria y me tope con ellas.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba corriendo por la selva Amazona, siguiendo el rastro de Victoria, cuando me tope con un olor familiar._

_Era el aroma de Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna, las vampiresas que habitaban esta zona. A medida que avanzaba el olor se hacia más fuerte, hasta que quede frente a frente con ellas._

_Luego de hablar un poco y ponernos al día, Senna hizo un comentario que llamo mi atención._

_- Hermanas, ¿se enteraron del rumor que anda circulando sobre los Vulturis?_

_- ¿Cuál? – dijo Zafrina interesada._

_- Que hay un nuevo líder o debería decir una nueva líder._

_- ¿En serio? – pregunto asombrada.- Pero, ellos no dejan a nadie unirse a ellos, a menos que sea para formar parte de la guardia, no creo que haya un nuevo líder. Hace milenios que los líderes son solo ellos tres._

_- Zafrina tiene razón Senna, hace milenios que son solo ellos, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar._

_- Eso es lo que escuche, además de que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano los que la han visto y sobrevivieron para contarlo. Además de que se dice que es muy hermosa. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Así que lo del cuarto líder Vulturi era cierto.

- Querido amigo – le dijo a Carlisle mientras lo abrazaba.- Que bueno es que tú y tu familia hallan aceptado pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

- Gracias Aro por invitarnos.

- Eso no me lo tienes que agradecer, era necesario – luego recorrió el salón con la mirada hasta que dijo:- Heidi, muéstrales sus habitaciones.

- Por supuesto Aro. Síganme.

- Luego de que se acomoden quiero hablar con ustedes – dijo Aro mientras salíamos.

Caminamos detrás de Heidi por los pasillos del castillo, nos dejo a cada uno en nuestras habitaciones y se marcho sin pronunciar palabra.

Deje la maleta sobre la cama y me dirigí al balcón, las nubes y la lluvia cubrían todo el lugar.

_Edward_ me llamó Alice, _¿viste el cuarto trono? Creo que Aro quiere hablarnos sobre eso. _

- ¿Creo? – le dije en un susurro.

_Si, creo. No puedo ver mucho, solo destellos de lo que quiere decirnos. Es como si alguien estuviera impidiéndome ver el futuro._

- ¿Eso es posible?

_No lo sé, nunca me había pasado._

- Bueno, entonces será mejor ir y ver de que va todo esto – dije un poco más alto para que el resto de mi familia lo escuchara.

Mientras volvíamos al salón escuche algo que no había notado antes. Se escuchaban dos corazones latiendo en el salón.

Una vez dentro del salón busque la procedencia del sonido, pero no estaba. Esto era muy raro.

- Supongo que ya han notado que hay un trono más – comenzó Aro.- No creo que haga falta aclararlo, pero sí ahora somos cuatro líderes.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Veras Carlisle, cuando ella llego nos intereso mucho que formara parte de la guardia, pero se negó. Igualmente la dejamos quedarse a ella y su familia aquí. Pasado un año de su llegada, ocurrió un suceso extraño. Criaturas de las cuales sabíamos su existencia pero creíamos extintas nos atacaron y, de no ser por ellos nosotros estaríamos muertos. Imaginaras que quedamos en deuda con ellos, además de que, cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al enterarnos de que ella era la heredera al trono de estas criaturas. Por lo que no lo dudamos un segundo al momento de ofrecerle unirse, pero esta vez como líder.

No entendía nada de lo que Aro estaba diciendo, intente leer su mente pero no encontré nada que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba hablando. Intente con el resto de los presentes, pero de nuevo el mismo resultado.

- Aro – comenzó Carlisle.- ¿No estarás hablando de lo que yo creo o si?

- ¿Y que es lo que tu crees? – pregunto Marco.

- Hechiceros – contesto.

Me pareció absurdo, hasta me provoco ganas de reírme, pero la expresión de la cara en Aro hizo que no lo hiciera.

- Si, hechiceros – le confirmo él.

Okay, ahora si que estaba perdido ¿Hechiceros? ¿Era en serio?

- ¿Hechiceros? ¿Es en serio Aro? – dijo Emmett haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- Si joven Emmett, es en serio.

Aro estaba por decir algo más cuando las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a dos jóvenes ¿humanos? El corazón les latía, pero a una velocidad un poco más rápida de lo normal, eran muy pálidos para ser humanos y su aroma era más dulce que el de un humano común, pero no llegaba a ser tanto como el de un vampiro ¿Qué eran?

El chico era alto, tenía el cabello desordenado de color chocolate, sus ojos eran verdes, me recordaron a los míos cuando era humano. Era musculoso, solo lo necesario y tenia facciones rectas y definidas.

La chica a su lado, por un segundo me recordó a Bella. Sus ojos eran del mismo chocolate que el que tenía ella, su cabello era largo con bucles perfectos y su color cobrizo como el mío. Tenía una figura estilizada y definida, su rostro una vez más me hizo pensar en Bella, tenía forma de corazón con una nariz pequeña.

Mi familia entera los miraba a ellos y luego me miraban a mí. Como intentando encontrar un parecido.

- Tío, llegaron – habló la chica.

- Excelente. Anthony – miro al chico.- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen?

- No lo se – le respondió el chico.- Pueden reaccionar de muchas maneras.

- Y tu Renesmee ¿qué dices? – esta vez miro a la chica.

- Yo creo que será algo interesante de ver – dijo mientras volteaban a verme ella y Anthony. No entendí porque me miraron con tanto odio.

Estaba por preguntarles cuando las puestas volvieron a abrirse y por ella entraron tres humanos que no conocía y un vampiro, era Charlie Swan y junto a él Jacob Black.

Un segundo ¿Charlie Swan y Jacob Black?

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta loca idea que tengo en la cabeza xD**

**Espero que les guste. Dejen Reviews Plis!**

**Besos y Mordidas.**

**Flopy Cullen.**


	2. Ella no es mi Bella

**Discraimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, solo la historia es mia.**

**Esta historia esta ubicada despues de que Edward deja a Bella en Luna Nueva, es una continuacion bastante diferente xD**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Te extraño, te olvido, Te Amo…**

**Capítulo 2: Ella no es mi Bella**

**Edward Pov.**

¡¿Qué hacían Charlie Swan y Jacob Black aquí?! Esto tenía que ser una broma…

Vi en las caras de mi familia que ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, ninguno entendía de que iba todo esto.

- Hermano – dijo Charlie acercándose a Aro y dándole su mano, quise ver de que hablaban pero ambos me bloqueaban.

- Que lastima – dijo Aro.- Pero no hay que desanimarnos, ella quizás tenga suerte.

- Lo más probable es que lo consiga – dijo Jacob acercándose a Renesmee y dándole un beso. –Hola amor.

- ¿Amor? – esa fue Alice.

Todos en la sala la miraron, pero nadie comento nada.

- Aro – lo llamo Carlisle. - ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Esto mi querido amigo, es de lo que te estaba hablando. Estos tres jóvenes son hechiceros – dijo señalando a los tres "humanos" que no conocía. – Él es Jacob Black el Alfa de una manda de hombres lobo que se encuentra en America, y el es Charlie Swan, fue convertido hace 18 años.

- Pero, si Charlie es vampiro, eso significa que… - comenzó Jasper, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, las puertas se volvieron a abrir revelando a una humana que arrastraba a un vampiro de mas o menos la complexión de Emmett

- ¡Magnifico! – exclamo Aro. – ¿Ven? Se los dije, ella lo conseguiría.

¡Ese aroma a fresas! Era más dulce de lo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo igual de tentador.

- ¡Bella! – exclame.

Ella ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme, por el contrario su ojos chocolates se oscurecieron hasta quedar negros y con destellos rojos. Le dedico una mirada fría a Alice cuando ella quiso acercarse y luego enarco una ceja y miro interrogante a Aro.

- Espero que no te moleste que no te hayamos puesto en aviso, pero fue algo de último minuto. Sin embargo creo que Nessie te lo puede explicar mejor – hablo Aro.

Ella sigo sin pronunciar palabra y miro a Renesmee.

- Veras mamá, lo que paso fue esto – un segundo ¡¿MAMÁ!?.- Tuve una visión en la cual eran asesinados y bueno a pesar de todo, no se puede dejar morir a inocentes ¿o no nos enseñaste eso a Anthony y a mi?

- Hiciste bien y si, tienes razón, yo les enseñe eso.

Su voz no era dulce como la recordaba, ahora era una voz fría y dura, carente de algún sentimiento.

- Bueno ¿qué es lo que traes? – hablo Cayo señalando al vampiro que Bella sostenía como si de una pluma se tratara.

- Este es el intruso que estábamos buscando – respondió arrojándolo contra el suelo en frente de ella.

Todos se tensaron y miraron hacia el vampiro que se encontraba tendido, inmóvil observando a Bella con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – le dijo el vampiro a Bella con tono de burla.

- Sinceramente no me decido.

- ¿Cuáles son tus opciones?

De repente el vampiro estaba en el aire como a dos metros del suelo y Bella a su lado.

- No se si torturare lenta y dolorosamente – hablaba como si estuviera comentando el clima.- Si cortarte el cuello o dejarte encerrado y que mueras lentamente de sed, o tal vez quemarte vivo. La verdad es que no me decido – termino con tono de fingida tristeza.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- No – le sonrío ella, ya no tenia esa sonrisa dulce que me dedicaba cada ves que me veía, esta era una sonrisa maligna casi diabólica.- También podría cortar cada parte de tu cuerpo, empezando por las piernas, luego una mano – a medida que hablaba, tocaba cada parte que mencionaba – luego la otra, siguiendo con los brazos, después ojo por ojo y finalmente cuando estés suplicando la muerte, quemarte y arrancarte la cabeza.

Al vampiro se lo borro de inmediato la sonrisa y la burla que se veía en sus ojos fue remplazada por terror. Terror a que Bella cumpliera lo que decía.

- Pero primero lo primero – continúo ella.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo? – dijo el vampiro.

- Mira estúpido, no tengo mucha paciencia –a medida que hablaba los ojos se le iban poniendo mas y mas negros.- O hacemos esto por las buenas o por la malas. Es tu decisión.

- ¿Y si no lo quiero por las buenas? – le dijo con burla.

- Entonces será por las malas.

Y como si esas palabras fueran una especie de señal una de las manos del vampiro, del cual todavía no sabia su nombre, se desprendió de su cuerpo y él soltó un alarido de dolor que hizo que hasta yo sintiera cuanto le había afectado eso.

- ¿Ahora me dirás? – pregunto Bella.

- No – su respuesta terminó en un gemido de dolor provocado por el hecho de que ahora una pierna había sido desprendida del resto de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y ahora?

Vi en sus ojos y también en sus pensamientos que no estaba dispuesto a confesar ni una sola palabra. Y Bella también lo noto.

- ¿En serio Axel no confesaras? – no le dio tiempo a responder porque ya su otra mano estaba siendo desprendida de su cuerpo.

- ¡ESTA BIEN!- ese grito de dolor me provoco un escalofrío por toda mi columna.- ¡TE LO DIRE! – pero luego de ese grito no salio ninguna otra palabra de su boca.

- ¿Dirás algo o tengo que arrancarte otra extremidad para que abras la boca?

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron en una expresión de pánico que de no ser por el shock y la sorpresa que toda esta situación me causaba me habría reído de él.

- ¡NO! No, yo te lo diré. Luego de la masacre que se causo con el ejecito que él mando aquí para destruir a los Vulturis, nadie sabía quien los había salvado. Sin embargo nadie le dio mucha importancia, después de todo los Vulturis tenían una buena guardia, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran defendido y hubieran ganado, pero pasadas estas dos décadas se comenzó rumorear que habías sido tú, y como era de esperarse me mando a ver si era cierto que seguías con vida, después de todo supuestamente tú estabas muerta.

Repase lo que el vampiro dijo en mi cabeza y lo único que no entendía era quien era "él", trate de buscar en la mente de los presentes pero lo único que encontré fue silencio. Incluso las mentes de mi familia estaba en silencio, esto ya se pasaba de raro.

- ¿Y supongo que tu te proponías a decirle que era cierto que yo estaba viva no?

- Si.

- Que lastima que no lo vas a poder cumplir – dijo Bella con tristeza fingida.

- ¿Pero por que? Ya te dije lo que querías saber.

- ¿En serio pensaste que te perdonaría la vida si confesabas?

La risa que soltó luego de decir eso fue macabra casi siniestra. Esta no era mi Bella, era un ser totalmente diferente.

Su mirada se torno negra como el carbón y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Alex. Unos segundos después el empezó a arder en llamas. Sus gritos de agonía se escuchaban en todo el salón.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡NO! ¡PIEDAD POR FAVOR! – mientras más se quemaba mas fuertes se escuchaba su vos suplicando piedad, hasta que de un momento a otro no se escucho nada.

- Saquen sus restos de aquí- ordeno Bella con voz fría.

En menos de cinco segundos Félix y Demetri se habían llevado todos los restos del cuerpo de Alex.

- ¿Ahora querida Bella que es lo que haremos? – pregunto Aro.

- ¿Nos es obvio Aro? Él me quiere muerta y cuando vea que pasan los días y Alex no regresa va a empezar a atar cabos. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos y esperar a que se decida a atacar.

- ¿Tu crees que tenemos alguna chance de ganarles? – dijo Cayo.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi poder? – respondió Bella con un egocentrismo y seguridad que nunca antes le había visto.

- No dudamos de tu poder, dudamos de tu concentración – le dijo Cayo mirándome mi.

Bella siguió su mirada y su cara tomo una expresión de odio puro.

-No haya nada, que pueda distraerme de mi objetivo.

- ¿Y cuál es ese objetivo? – preguntó Marco.

- Destruir a Víctor.

El tono dulce que yo recordaba no estaba en su voz, este tono era frío, macabro y con de odio. Esta no era mi Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Bianca S por poner en sus Favoritos y a Lunita-9 por poner en sus alertas, en serio chicas gracias, me dieron animo para subir este capitulo porque nadie dejo Reviews en el capitulo anterior :/**

**Asi que por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones, es mi primera historia y me gustaría saber que piensan :)**

**Besos y Mordidas ;)**

**Flopy Cullen.**


End file.
